1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to motor vehicle safety belt comfort devices. More particularly, it concerns a device that relieves constant tension on the chest, neck and shoulder portions of a user by the shoulder strap of the safety belt assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles are currently required to be equipped with safety belt assemblies for the protection of occupants in the event of impact of the vehicle with another vehicle or other object. Typically these assemblies include a shoulder strap that passes across the chest, neck and shoulder portions of an occupant of the vehicle when the belt assembly is properly fastened. Constant contact of the shoulder strap with the chest, neck and a shoulder of the occupant can create discomfort and annoyance to such occupant.
Vehicle manufacturers and users both have been fully aware of the discomfort and annoyance problem. Hence, it has been addressed with the development of a variety of devices designed to mitigate the problem as shown by U.S. patents covering such devices, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,521,901; 4,315,638; 4,600,217; 4,609,205 and 4,648,625.
The present invention further addresses this safety belt comfort problem and provides an improved form of device to mitigate it with less expense and complication than related devices of the prior art.